


50 Shades of Adrien Agreste Writing Challenge/Prompt(s)

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: I want to start a challenge here on AO3 to promote awareness on proper BDSM sex safety and possibly also help whatever audience this attracts to differentiate between BDSM and abuse and rape. Also, if you want to use this format to make a similar Writing Challenge for another fandom you're welcome to do so. Let's spread some knowledge and have fun doing it!P.S. This does not encourage Christian Grey like people. 50 Shades of Grey was a bad interpretation of BDSM. This is a challenge meant to spread Sex Safety awareness and encourage safe and fun environments in which everyone can let their freak flag fly.





	1. Chapter 1

            Essentially, this is a Challenge or Prompt to any and all Authors in the Miraculous Ladybug community to fulfil. I will explain the rules in detail in a minute and give the prompts but I want to start by saying I will fulfil this challenge myself as well. I think it’s a fun idea and it could help the fandom band together a little more.

            I hope this challenge/prompt is as fun for others as it will be for me.  
  
Rules:

  * There will be 50 chapters, each one fulfilling the specified prompt listed below.
  * No chapter may be shorter than 500 words and may not exceed 15000 words.
  * Please use correct grammar. No crack style writing outside the one crack prompt chapter.
  * For the sake of my sanity, all prompts must have a 17+ year old version of Adrien Agreste.
  * All chapters must be from Adrien’s point of view.
  * HAVE FUN!!! I know I’m asking a lot with the grammar and I know that fifty chapters is a lot to commit to, but you don’t have to fill a prompt you’re not comfortable with and if at any point it’s no longer fun for you please stop! This is supposed to be for fun and fun only, do not feel obligated to complete all fifty chapters.



 

 

Prompts:

  1. OTP fantasy: This means take your Miraculous Ladybug OTP-including Adrien Agreste in there-and write your ultimate sex fantasy. Doesn’t matter what that fantasy is, it can have whips chains and vibrators, drugs, or simply be some sweet fluffy love making.
  2. Loving Himself: Adrien masturbating and edging himself until he’s too needy not to let himself cum.
  3. The Threesome with the Best Friend/Nino: Adrien has a sexy threesome with Nino Lahiffe and a character of your choosing or an OC.
  4. Hello Copycat: Because Copycat is a sexy villain…have him tease/bump uglies/fuck/toy with Adrien during the scene Adrien is chained up in Copycat’s lair.
  5. Adrien and Nino watch Porn: Adrien and Nino watch porn together, and jack off in the same room. They can jack each other off, it can be Nino teaching sheltered Adrien about the wonderful world of porn, it can be two bros chilling before casually showing each other their fave pornos. Whatever you want. Fuck it. But they beat meat together.
  6. Adrien’s First Sexual…Experience: His first ever sexual experience after living a very sheltered life because Daddy Dearest was over-protective.
  7. Kitty Noir the Sweet Sub: Adrien subs for a character/OC of your choice and loves it. MUST INCLUDE: Sub-Space and aftercare. No safewords should be needed during this scene.
  8. Chat Noir-Hot Dom: Adrien, in full leather cat suit, Doms for a character/OC of your choice. MUST INCLUDE: Aftercare, for the Dom or the sub and must in fact adhere to proper BDSM etiquette (will link an informative article at the end for anyone who has questions).
  9. OH THE CRACK: Please just make me laugh. The plot you need to convey in this crackpot is simple. Chloe Bourgeois wants in Adrien’s pants…Everyone wants into Adrien’s pants. Even Adrien. Only Adrien wins.
  10. A Baby?: Adrien is somehow experiencing male pregnancy. I know the prompt is very crack, but take it seriously. Imagine how worried Adrien would be? Who’s the other father? How’s he handling this? Is this common in the Alternate Universe this happened in? Can you answer all these questions?
  11. A Normal Baby: One of Adrien’s female friends or girlfriend-you can pick which character or an OC-is pregnant. He’s there for them.
  12. LET’S GET KINKY: Really kinky, extra kinky, sooooo kinky. Everything Kinky. MUST INCLUDE: Bondage-can range from light to heavy, a spanking-only as much of a spanking as you’re comfortable with, and two kinky things of your choosing. I’ll be using vibrators and orgasm denial as my two. Use whatever you want.
  13. Pick a Song that represents Sex: Pick a song that represents sex for you (I’ll be using Closer by 9 Inch Nails) and write a sex scene surrounding this song.
  14. Return to Loving Himself-Electric Boogaloo: OH YES! I cannot get enough of Adrien giving himself a little love. Make it sexy! And if you want to include some electricity play because the name of the prompt… Feel Free.
  15. Won’t You Take Me To-FUNKY TOWN: Sex toy shopping trip. Adrien finds himself in a sex shop, I don’t care how, and he ends up getting himself a few things. Goes home and either uses them on himself or his lover or his lover uses them on him. His lover can be whatever character you want, or an OC.
  16. Sex Pollen: I have never written sex pollen into a story. I don’t imagine everyone has… Stretch your writing skills. Impress me. Adrien/whoever you want, because Adrien got hit with sex pollen and man does the boner hurt. MUST INCLUDE: Explicit consent, Adrien crying because he needs to cum.
  17. Fluff and Stuff: We’ve been really kinky thus far… Let’s see Adrien being cute, fluffy, and cuddly.
  18. Pet Play: Adrien/whoever you want, Adrien is his partners kitten for the day and gets to wear a cute belled collar, kitty ears, a tail. Sex can happen, it is not a requirement.
  19. Going Into Heat: I can’t get enough Alpha/Beta/Omega stories. Adrien is an Omega, he goes into heat. His Alpha-whoever you want-gets him through it.
  20. Chastity Time: Adrien has been a naughty kitty and gets punished. Adrien/whoever you want.
  21. Adrien’s One Night Stand: Adrien has a hot steamy night with a gorgeous stranger after a photoshoot. He takes the walk-a-shame home in the morning a happy man.
  22. Five Times Everyone Thought Adrien Was a Slut and the One Time he Was: Long title I know…but, I like five times one time stories. They amuse me.
  23. Five Times Adrien was a Slut and the One Time he Wasn’t: I like the last prompt but the converse is just as fun. Let’s see Adrien be a slut.
  24. Sex Through the Holidays: What does Adrien’s sex life look like between Holiday Photoshoots and Hero-ing as Cat Noir? MUST INCLUDE: Christmas, New Years, and Halloween. You can interchange them for whatever holiday you celebrate during that time instead, but I just needed to set the timeline you’re working with. I celebrate Yule and the Fall Harvest personally-but you can do whatever you want.
  25. Adrien Gets a Tattoo: OH HOW I LOVE SOME INK! I have a tattoo personally, and by the third hour of sitting in the chair with the needle gun… I was as close to sub-space as anyone ever has gotten me in my whole life. Let’s see how Adrien would handle getting a tattoo.
  26. AND YOUUUU! YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE: Sex is On Fire by Kings of Leon is a great song. Listen to it, write whatever this song inspires you to write. But it has to be, Adrien Agreste-centric.
  27. Angry Sex is Good Sex: Rough biting, toe curling kisses, hot anger, sweet passion, boiling energy! Angry sex, is sometimes the best sex. Let’s see Adrien have angry sex with whoever you want him to have angry sex with.
  28. Not All Sex is Good Sex: I have never written dubious consent or rape before, because…consent is my biggest fetish. Explicit consent is my favorite consent, but I want everyone to do a little research before writing this chapter. How would someone like Adrien Agreste handle being raped. Try to be well informed when you write this chapter, don’t just go in blind. At the end of the chapter, link your research and promote awareness for how to actually handle being assaulted in a healthy way. DO NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU WANT TO! AND BE RESPECTFUL!
  29. Fluff and Stuff 2.0: The last prompt was really dark so let’s lighten it back up. Cuddles, ice cream, cookies, sprinkles, marshmallows, make it cute and sweet and as always… Adrien centric.
  30. Alright, let’s be real…Adrien was raised in isolation: I want to see Adrien struggling to come out of his shell with whoever you want to pair him up with. This doesn’t have to be depressing, in fact if you can write this without angst I’ll be impressed… But Adrien was raised alone, in a mansion, by people his father hired to take care of him. He would struggle to communicate and probably is really self-conscious despite being a supermodel.
  31. Summer Sun and Fun!: Adrien/whoever you want. Adrien and his lover take a vacation and have fun sexy times by the pool at this private luxury resort.
  32. Milking Time: I really enjoy seeing a sweet subby boy get his balls milked dry until he squirms and cries… Let’s see Adrien be that subby boy.
  33. AFTERCARE: I read a lot of misinformed BDSM material on AO3, educate yourselves on Aftercare, write either Adrien taking the time to give his lover aftercare, or Adrien being given Aftercare. I already mentioned that I will have a link on some Aftercare information at the end.
  34. CROSSOVER TIME: Let’s have Miraculous Ladybug Crossover with another of your favorite shows/fandoms. Adrien is confused and tired but people need saving and he is Chat Noir. Examples: Miraculous Ladybug crossover with Supernatural, Miraculous Ladybug crossover with Steven Universe, Miraculous Ladybug crossover with Percy Jackson series
  35. ANGST TIME: Adrien is a perfectly angsty dude… show it. Show it good. Hit us with your best Angst! We can handle the feels!
  36. Making Hot Love: Make it steamy hot love in the shower between Adrien and anyone you choose. Let Adrien moan himself hoarse and if he and his lover haven’t woken the neighbors they didn’t have good enough sex.
  37. Passion, Romance, and a Murder Most Foul!: AU where Chat Noir and Ladybug are Gang members who love the murder thing! Adrien/Chat Noir loves to make love after getting his blood pumping by spilling others’. Adrien/whoever you want as per usual at this point.
  38. Loving Himself Part 3: I can never get enough Adrien jacking himself. It is so hot.
  39. What The Hell: All his life, Adrien’s been good, but now… he’s a slut with some needs and he’s going to have fun.
  40. YES SIR: Okay… Up to this point I’ve been a nice author and said you could do whatever ship you wanted but now… I’m going to be selfish. This is Nino/Adrien. Nino domming Adrien. Well dressed, using the term “Sir” for his title, and using Adrien’s adorable backside to get off at some point. It is Nino’s birthday for this chapter after all and Adrien owes him a good time.
  41. YES MA’AM YES MA’AM: Again, I’m terrible. Marinette and Alya dom sweet Adrien for a night. They toy with him and make him feel everything before letting him release.
  42. Nylons…: Adrien Agreste loves nylons. With a flaming passion. He can be the one wearing them, or whoever you pick for him to love. But get kinky with nylon stockings.
  43. PLOT AHEAD: Okay, I’m a nice person…But if you can craft a porn with plot, or even just a porn-less short story about Adrien Agreste being a fallen angel and falling in love with a mortal… You’re a god. Especially if you can do it in under 15000 words.
  44. Abuse Stings: Perhaps Chloe blackmailed Adrien, it doesn’t matter. He’s hers and dealing with the emotional abuse that goes with being hers. ANOTHER EDUCATIONAL ONE: Go do research on domestic abuse, especially emotional, if you’re going to write this chapter. I want to see links at the end of the chapter as well. Spread awareness and information. That is truly the basis of the internet.
  45. FLUFF AND STUFF: Adrien is feeling particularly cuddly so he gets cuddles from his Lover-whoever you want his lover to be.
  46. Diss TRACK: Adrien is Youtuber educating young aspiring models on how to stay healthy without developing eating disorders or over taxing their bodies. He finds himself at Vidcon and finds himself becoming friends with Nino, a Diss Track/Original artist. Can be yaoi if you want…but I also love Nino and Adrien’s friendship without it getting gay. Also, yes making a Diss Track can be considered art.
  47. ROCK AND ROLL: I love some rock and roll personally. Pick a rock song and write Adrien fucking hard and deep to it. His lover is whoever you please. At least light bondage is a must.
  48. A Heathen Who’s a Sucker for Pain: I can’t escape the idea of Adrien being a major slut once he’s away from his dad. Write him as a painslut. The more pain he feels in any sexual moment gets him off more than gentle touches here. He adores biting kisses, whips and chains here.
  49. Rude Boi: Adrien decided to do the stripping thing once he got away from Daddy Dearest. And he’s damn good at it. He has no problem with drag, he’s got a nylon and lingerie collection to envy, he dances like a walking wet dream, and he loves the attention. Gets off on it most days too.
  50. Kisses: This is all about the different ways Adrien kisses whatever lover you have chosen for him. I love long slow descriptions of kissing. Toe curling, spine tingling, goose bump inducing kisses are my favorite way to get off. Let’s show kissing the appreciation it deserves.



 

Some alternative prompts for ones above you didn’t like include:

-Let it Go: Not the Frozen version. James Bay has a heavenly voice though. So listen to Let It Go by James Bay and write whatever comes to mind. Adrien centric of course.

-Thunder: Adrien is scared of thunder and lightning, until his lover of your choice makes love to him during a rain storm. Long slow and sweet. Gotta love that sensationalist love.

-Count on Me: Adrien and Nino have a beautiful friendship. Listen to Count on Me by Bruno Mars and write a fic surrounding their friendship inspired by that song.

-Jar of Hearts: Adrien is going through a rough breakup. He finds his voice when he’s sick of hurting and finally leaves his Dad’s shadow, getting into a healthier relationship.

-You’re a Cherry Blossom, You’re about to Bloom: Adrien remembering the hell that was puberty without knowing how to take care of his raging hormones. And being grateful he knows how to handle them now.

-Little Red Dress: Adrien still has a thing for the color red after liking/loving Ladybug for so long. So he or his lover wears a scanty little red number before or during some red hot sex.

-MMA is Great: Nino and Adrien get into MMA or Mixed Martial Arts and this ends in them having volatile, sweaty sex after one of them pins the other.

-Return of Copycat: Adrien is captured by Copycat after a long day modeling for Dior and gets ravaged cause the Kitty just wants to have fun.

-Naughty Adrien: Have I mentioned I really love Stripper Adrien? I’d love to see him having run away to America and slumming it with Nino and Nathaniel, working as a stripper and loving the attention.

-Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time: Adrien is a precious sweet thing during the day. An international supermodel with a winning grin known for being polite. But at night…he’s a naughty kitten ready to do anything for his Master/Mistress and he drinks champagne like a kitten from a saucer regularly. It helps his Lover is a mob boss who likes to show off for his/her little kitty.

 

            Now Proper BDSM etiquette is a must for a lot of these. Please remember that I’m not an expert at BDSM! I’ve only observed several lifestyles and have minimal experience.

<http://christinamandara.com/2016/04/13/common-bdsm-protocols-and-etiquette/>

            Now not every source of information is perfectly complete so I’m going to say this. SAFEWORDS ARE A MUST EVERY TIME!!!!

Safewords should be easy to remember and easily understood even with a gag in one’s mouth. I use the Stoplight system personally with two add-ons.

Green-I’m good, keep going.

Yellow-Slow down, I’m not sure how I feel about this.

Red-Stop immediately! Release my bindings! Stop!

Blue-Medical emergency (I personally have early onset arthritis in my hands and ankles as well as high blood pressure and bone spurs so a medical emergency is a very real possibility)

Champagne-I’m mentally/emotionally compromised, let me down and stop touching me immediately! Not even for aftercare!

            These are all easy to remember for me personally, take note of the personally there. Remember safewords are not only a way to end a scene going wrong, with the stoplight system it is a good way to check in on a sub. If they are green, you’re doing good. Never ignore a safeword! Never ever never ignore a safeword! There are times a safeword is all a sub has to stop a dom from doing actual serious damage to them mentally or physically and not to mention emotionally.

            BDSM relationships are based on trust, more so than any other romantic or sexual relationship. If you are a sub you are trusting someone to push you to your limits physically, sexually and sometimes emotionally. Sometimes that involves bondage or pain. If you are a Dom, you are trusting your sub to communicate their limits and holding their very delicate trust in your palm. Treat that with respect.

            It takes more courage, trust and honor to kneel and lick your lovers boot than to order your lover to do so for you. Always remember that.

            One more thing to note; Never yuck anyone else’s yum. No kink-shaming. That shit is rude and will actually get you kicked out of certain circles. If it’s not for you, state as much politely and leave it at that.

            Now I also mentioned electricity play at some point, I’m going to link some safety tips for anyone interested.

<https://www.lifehacker.com.au/2017/06/a-safety-guide-to-electro-sex/>

As for Aftercare, which is very, very important-more important than getting your jollies off-should be held in the highest regard. Sometimes the Dom is the one who needs aftercare, he’s/she’s just done something most would consider abusive to their own lover after all. More commonly the sub is the one who needs aftercare though, after all, what they’ve just been through can actually get some of them high off their own endorphins.

<http://badgirlsbible.com/bdsm-aftercare>

Not everything here needs to be followed to a T. Aftercare can vary depending on the partner, but the link above is a good guide for newbs and has a lot of useful information.

            Now…GO FORTH FANFICTIONEERS!!! 50 Shades of Adrien Agreste! Have fun, stay safe, and remember, there is no shame in being a slut, only in slut-shaming.


	2. Mental Health Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Release me from this eternal torment... +Broken Phone

Okay, this kinda sucks but whatever we're here for a reason.

  
_**THE FIC I WAS WRITING TO ANSWER MY OWN CHALLENGE IS ON HIATUS**_. Not because I want it to be but because I am suffering a huge break down.

It's no one's fault, but I'm not okay. 

I'm spending less time writing and drawing and more time curled in a ball or cleaning while sobbing indefinitely. 

So everything is on hiatus... I'm sorry...

If you want to support me anyways, you can find me on patreon, I'm pretty sure my link is on my profile. So yeah. 

....

 

 _ **NEW NEW Update guys!**_  On top of breaking down and literally spending twelve hours a day every day crying, my phone has officially taken a shit. I  _ **NEED**_  a new one. So  _ **PLEASE**_  go to my Patreon and help me out. I'm rewriting the reward tiers and goals and shit but I need a new phone I'll send anyone and everyone who donates or just becomes a permanent patron (and gives their p.o. box or address with the donation) a hand-written Thank you note and a small unique drawing on paper.

This is officially a cry for help. Every penny counts as I just don't have the fuckin' money for a new phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond aware that 50 Shades of Grey is a terrible representation of BDSM, but originally it was term meaning the gradient between black and white or evil and good. It meant ambiguity in a sense. Some horny coo-kuu woman who didn't know what real BDSM was decided to write a fanfiction for Twilight with that phrase as the title and it somehow got made into a book that was then made into a silver-screen porno.
> 
> Also, I will edit after I get some sleep. I forgot to add a link on proper aftercare which is still important.


End file.
